


Friend

by Val_Creative



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene in episode 112. /Sara and Greta have a short heart-to-heart chat at Blood Pledge Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

.

 

 

 

Saralegui, the King of Small Shimaron, felt strangely awkward — that moment watching Yuuri turn in mid-stride to wave cheerfully as one of his guards hustled him inside the castle — _"It will only be a second, Sara! Greta can keep you company and then we'll go see the gardens!"_

—and then glancing at the small, brown-haired girl holding up a bouquet of bright blue flowers at him, with a frighteningly similar carefree grin to Yuuri's.

For one, he wasn't good with _kids_.

He didn't have that memory of knowing what it felt like to be a child. Or even loved for that matter. Mostly, Saralegui spent his childhood hiding in various secret places in his Father's castle from the worrying servants to imagine the future where he would rule over his Father's kingdom. When everyone would _love_ and _respect_ and _fear_ him.

Sure, he would do what Yuuri told him to do and wait — but _entertain_ his daughter?

The little girl thrust the flowers upwards, causing the human king to flinch back automatically from her gesture. She said as she went on her tiptoes, "These are for you, King Sara. Yuuri and I picked them for you this morning. They are Conrad's flowers and Wolfram didn't want them to be ruined, but I think they are the prettiest."

"They are…quite lovely, thank you." Saralegui didn't have to worry about faking a smile to keep appearances for the child. Her own uncomplicated grin, much like Yuuri's, had a contagious quality about it. Though he was almost certain that Yuuri had not experienced himself with a woman — it was obvious she was raised to be Yuuri's.

"Forgive me for my poor memory, but what should I call you, my dear?"

"Greta." She blushed in a very pleased manner. "Yuuri calls me Greta."

"You can call me Sara then, Greta." She made an approving noise, grabbing his hand and pulling them to a stone bench. Greta sat down with him, ankles crossed. She studied him, head cocked.

"Yuuri said that Sara was very sad right now. Why are you sad?"

His pale hands seized onto the sandstone bench, roughly. The human king kept his voice at an even tone as he asked, quietly, "Why would Yuuri say that?"

Greta continued to stare at him. He fought the urge to tear his sight of her innocent and curious gaze on him. "Because he says that he cares about you. He wants to be your friend and…" The heels of her white shoes tapped solemnly against the underside of the sandstone. "…no matter how many times you betray him, even if it was a hundred times over again, Yuuri says he'll trust you."

Her serious look peaked into a thin smile. "But I think you like Yuuri. Or else you wouldn't be here." She beamed as Sara's eyes lit up behind his purple glasses.

"You are a very astute girl, Greta."

"What is… _aaa-stoot_ mean?"

" _Astute_ means you are smart. A clever person." The confusion cleared from her expression and the blush returned. But again it was from pride. Greta swung the bouquet between her legs, humming before realizing that she had forgotten to give them away. Saralegui cupped the crest of the collection between his palms and inhaled the scent of the woody flowers.

"Gunter and Wolfram are mad that you are here. Dorias— oh, she's one of the maids and one of my _best_ friends, too— said that they were jealous that Yuuri talks about Sara so much." She shrugged, adding matter-of-factly, "...I don't know what that means." Saralegui remembered vividly the dark stares he had received upon his arrival.

Not that it bothered him much. They were merely pawns.

As long as Yuuri was happy…

"I suppose you can think of it as…well, they probably want Yuuri to themselves."

Greta looked astounded by the concept. "But aren't friends supposed to share?"

Sara's glasses flashed against the glare of the sunlight.

"Yes. Friends _should_ share."

The little girl threw her arms straight into the air and gave an excited shout that spooked a couple stray rabbits across the lawn, " _We can all share Yuuri_!"

Saralegui tossed back his head— for a second letting go of his mental barricades— and laughed loudly at her enthusiasm, dropping the flowers to wrap his arms around his stomach.

His face began to glow warmly as the laughing fit died down.

"What are you guys doing?"

Yuuri had returned to them this time alone, blinking perplexed with large, black eyes at his daughter jumping on the bench energized and their guest peeking up at the other boy through the long, ash-blond curtain of his hair. Going on a whim, Saralegui crowed out for Yuuri happily and rushed in for a hug. As usual, Yuuri was not accustomed to that invasion of his personal space, and stammered, his hands uneasily twitching inches from Saralegui's upper arms. The human king squeezed once hard and burrowed his cheek comfortably into Yuuri's neck.

"Yuuri!" Greta screamed for his attention, tugging on his sleeve, "Sara said he liked the flowers— and, and! He called me _aaaa-stoot_ and!— _We are going to share Yuuri with everyone_!"

"Wait, what?"

"You don't mind, do you Yuuri?" Saralegui smiled slowly as a hot color surfaced over Yuuri's cheeks at the question, as the other boy glanced around with a put-out expression at the blond boy hanging on his waist and his daughter shaking his arm.

"…I am so confused…."

Greta giggled as Saralegui winked at her over Yuuri's shoulder. At the very least, this kid wasn't too bad

 

 

 

.


End file.
